


【Kyrie/Nero无差】不稳定魔法

by Lebby (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lebby
Summary: 群里都在讨论Nero的手是魔法变得......emmmm......稍加考虑，毕加思索，盲目分析，开始下手。





	【Kyrie/Nero无差】不稳定魔法

傍晚时分，Kyrie抱着一大团晒干的衣服回到了客厅里。不那么柔顺的布料散发着洗衣剂的香味，残留的热度依旧可以烤到她的脸颊。这永远都是一个令人满足的时刻，Kyrie想。拥抱着一团温暖的“大火球”总是能给她许多安全感，令她想起爱人的拥抱。

她一边思考着今天的晚餐，一边打算将衣服都堆到干净的茶几上。和往常一样，她会坐在客厅里的沙发上将这些衣服分类并叠好，然后再收进每个人的小衣柜里，以便让他们总有干净的衣服可穿。然而当她靠近沙发的时候，她注意到了一个不那么平常的身影。

“咦，Nero？”

Kyrie轻声呼唤了一下沙发上横躺着的人，回答她的只有稍有些沉重的呼吸声。他在做梦，Kyrie可以轻易判断出这个。

Kyrie不是个喜欢盯着别人睡觉时的样子的人，但自从Fortuna事件之后，她就时不时地从睡眠中惊醒，有时是她的噩梦，有时是Nero的。他们对此都闭口不谈，只有睡梦中紧握的双手与隔天清晨时的相视一笑提醒着彼此的存在。现在，五年过去了，时间愈合了伤口，噩梦也逐渐消散。她不再会时常在梦中听到大教堂的钟声、哥哥亲切的呼唤、以及Nero声嘶力竭的怒吼。哥哥严肃却温柔的面容开始模糊，Nero焦虑又惶恐的表情也不再成型，自己的某些记忆——好的或者不好的——都随着时间化作了清风。

Nero也是这样的，或者，原本也应该是这样的。Nero不再会在梦中滚下床，惊恐地喊着她或者Credo的名字，慌乱地寻找她的身影。一切都在向好的方向发展，或许终有一天，他们可以坦然地放下曾经的噩梦，然后在哥哥的墓碑前许下诺言。这就是他们原本的计划，不那么浪漫，却是他们二人最需要的救赎。

 

Nero在沙发上不安分地翻了翻身，又哼哼的两下，最终以一个有些扭曲的姿势继续睡在沙发上。

事情并没有如同计划一样发展。Nero断掉的手臂，以及倒在血泊中空洞的眼神构成了她新的噩梦，每次回想起那个场景时她都得告诉自己不能尖叫，不能再给Nero添加压力了。她希望Nero没有注意到过她湿润的眼睛——或者干脆注意到了但不想回应，这样对她来说反而更轻松一些。Nero也不再睡得安稳，她又能断断续续听到他的梦话了。Kyrie并不知道他断掉手臂时到底看到或者听到了什么，也不知道那道伤口到底有多痛，更不清楚他两次前往那棵恐怖的树时都发生了什么，以至于他的脸上始终都带着一些挥之不去的阴郁。Nico回来之后总是兴致勃勃地跟她讲述那群大男孩（或者老男孩）们战斗时英勇的姿态，然而Kyrie知道这不是她想听到的。Nero的父亲也好，突然又生长出来的手臂也好，她想听到Nero跟亲自跟她谈谈他的感受，而不是挑出所有令人兴奋的部分跟她分享，然后涉及到他的感受时欲言又止。每次到了这种时候Kyrie都希望他们能够回到少年时期，那时的Nero单纯地把她当作一个无话不谈的姐姐，一股脑地将自己杂乱的心思都倾倒给她。现在他们以恋人的身份在一起了，他们的灵魂更近了一点也更远了一点。

好在Nero在她面前并不是一个能够憋得住话的人，Kyrie知道这一点，只要她愿意逼他一下，他就一定会把自己的心事都分享给她的。然而这一次发生的事情太多了，她担心Nero自己都没有消化完，更不清楚该如何才能用不伤害到他的方式使他吐露心声。于是她选择相信与等待，只要时机得当，Nero一定会跟她分享一切的。

 

Kyrie抱着干净的衣服准备上楼。Nero不常在这个时候回家，也难得累到倒在沙发上睡着的地步，所以她决定还是让他安心睡一会吧，她可以去卧室整理衣服，顺便给他带一床薄被。然而这个时候Nero突然不安地躁动起来，他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，身体也艰难地在沙发上扭动着。他使劲撕扯着自己右边的衣袖，双腿踢打着沙发的靠背，从喉咙的深处发出些许嘶哑尖利的叫声。Kyrie赶紧把衣服都放回茶几上，双手扶住恋人的肩膀试图稳定住他，可是Nero的力气实在是太大，三两下就挣脱了她的束缚。他又奋力地翻了个身，仰面朝天，使劲举起右手向上勾抓，动作之快甚至差点打到Kyrie的脸。他的嘴里含糊不清地在说着什么，Kyrie无法分辨出来，她现在只想赶紧摇醒这个被困在噩梦中的人。

然后，令她诧异的，甚至有些惊悚的事发生了——Nero的右手以及前臂消失了。

Kyrie简直不敢相信眼前的一切！刚刚还差点打到她脸颊的肢体就那么消失了！它们化作了蓝色的光点，被房间里的阴影全部吞噬，最终只留下一个丑陋残缺的断口在眼前挥舞。

她立马捂住嘴防止自己尖叫出来，但又觉得还是叫出来比较好，这样说不定就能叫醒Nero了。她双手抓紧Nero的衣领，一边使劲摇晃他一边大声叫着他的名字。

“Nero，快醒醒！”

惊恐的男人瞬间睁开了眼睛。他的脸上已经布满了汗珠，眼睛周围也遍布着血丝。他喘着粗气，不安地左右扫视着周围的环境，过了两三秒钟才看清Kyrie焦急的面容。他定了定神，看着Kyrie叹息之后自己也松了口气，抬起自己的惯用手打算安抚一下面前这位替她操心了的爱人。

然后，他也注意到了，自己的右手不见了。半截胳膊停驻在空中，毫不留情地指向Kyrie的面庞。

Nero睁大了眼睛，他看起来甚至比刚刚更加惊恐，微微张开的嘴唇仿佛下一秒就会呼出一声尖叫。他盯着自己的右臂，轻轻旋转着肘部，似乎也是一时间难以接受这样的姿态。

Kyrie试图帮他从沙发上坐起来，他也没有反抗，乖乖地跟随她的动作直起了身。期间他一直在大量着自己的右臂，直到坐直了之后才茫然地看向他的女友。Kyrie也看着他，突然不知道该怎么开口，尴尬的气氛充斥在有些昏暗的客厅里。

 

“那个，疼吗？”Kyrie最终打破了这份寂静，她从众多问题中挑了她最关心的也是最无害的一个。

“啊，啊……不，什么感觉都没有。”Nero尴尬地回应到。尽管他的脸上并没有任何痛苦的表情，他还是不自觉地用左手捂住了右臂。

“那就好。”Kyrie回答道。

气氛立马又回到了冰点。

“介意跟我说说你刚刚梦到了什么吗？”Kyrie又一次打破了寂静，只是这一次的问题她也没有什么底气，甚至是刚说出来就稍稍有些后悔。但既然说出来了，她还是希望Nero能跟她谈一谈。

“不，没什么……一些糟糕的回忆罢了。”

Kyrie转过头试图劝说他对她再坦诚一点，然而Nero痛苦的眼神立马让她住了嘴。

她感到害怕，尽管她也不知道自己在害怕什么。这个人坐在他旁边，她却突然觉得自己伸手可能会够不到他。

于是，她伸出手，稳稳地握住了Nero的左臂。温热的触感从指尖传来，驱散了刚刚那些不合实际的恐慌。Nero抬起头看向她，她也尽力给他一个安抚的微笑。

“我需要力量才能保护他人，”Nero突然说道，他看向自己的缺失的右臂，“然而当我的爱人受到惊吓的时候，我甚至握不住她的脸庞。”

“Nero，你知道这不是真的。你也是被吓到的那一个，而你不能这么评价自己。”

Nero轻声嗤笑了一下，轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，别过头不再去看Kyrie。

“我之前就在想这只胳膊的恢复简直就是奇迹，就好像童话故事里的魔法一样。看起来魔法也是有时限的，过了十二点就一定会消失。”

Nero的身体突然泛起蓝光，然后随着蓝光的增强，他的右手臂也恢复了完整。他似乎想要起身离开这里，然而Kyrie一把抱住了他。

“Nero，这不是真的。你是我所认识的最强大的人。”

Kyrie将头埋进Nero的胸里，静静地感受着爱人的呼吸声。直到过了好些时候，Nero才给了她回应。

“我不是，Kyrie，我谁都没有保护好。我既没有救下Credo，也没有强大到让Dante和V……Vergil带我一起去魔界。”

“但是你阻止了他们之间互相残杀，不是吗？”Kyrie抬头看向Nero，她在心里默默地恳求他不要在这个时候固执起来，“而且我居然不知道时至今日你还在对哥哥的事感到自责。”

“我没有救下他，Kyrie。我看着他被那个混蛋捅穿，而我没能救下他。”

“不，根本不是那样。你救了他，Nero，你做到了。”

Kyrie坚定地冲他摇着头。她有些莫名的恼火，稍稍有些责备地看着如此不自信的Nero。而Nero的脸上则是诧异、惊喜，以及更多的不相信。

“Nero，你确实没有救下哥哥的性命，这确实是事实，无法更改。”Nero的身体肉眼可见地蔫了下去，“然而这不是全部，你做了比这更多的事，你拯救了他。”

“哪里有……？”

“你救下了我，以及Fortuna里所有无辜的人。”

Nero抬起头看向Kyrie，这个把头发剪短的青年似乎是更加成熟了，但此时在Kyrie眼里他就像一个疑惑的孩子一样在寻求更多的解释。Kyrie突然有些感动，时间仿佛回到了她的父母刚刚收养了Nero的时候，他扭扭捏捏地询问她以及她的家人究竟是如何看待他那时一样。她记得她当时拥抱了他，现在的她则可以给他一个吻。

她亲吻了他的额头，脸颊，还有嘴唇，给了他一个深吻，试图将自己的信心与能量都传递给这个有些泄了气的大男孩身上。她希望他能从中感到鼓舞，然后忘掉那些东西，好好地正视自己。

“你做到了哥哥无法做到的事情。你完成了哥哥所有的心愿。你也尽自己所能弥补了哥哥所犯下的罪行。他曾被那些邪恶蒙骗，是你给了他机会重生，连同我一起。”

Kyrie揉了揉他白色的头发，看着他稍有反省的表情，知道自己的想法已经传达给他了。

“至于Dante和你的父亲，我听Nico说他们是想要留你在人界作为监视者。我不知道你是怎么理解的，我以为这是对你的信任？”

“哈，谁知道呢？说不定没了我父亲就没了这一档子事。”

“说不定没了‘这一档子’事，你就见不到自己的父亲，也不知道原来自己已经见过了其中一位亲人还在与他共事？”

Nero又嗤笑了一下，声音里满是复杂的感情。但是Kyrie注意到其中真正充满调侃的部分，她知道他的心情已经好多了。

他们在黑暗中紧贴着彼此，无言地坐了许久。此时他们不需要语言，她相信他明白了她的心意，而且尽管还不完全，她也听到了他的心声。直到他们听到车库里的响动，Nico与孩子们吵闹的声音搅乱了屋子里安静平和的空气，他们才放开彼此。

“我还是有点放心不下Nico去接送孩子们这件事，我再去看看他们。”Nero突然说道。他亲吻了一下她，然后起身向车库走去。

“没关系的，你要相信Nico有时候还是很靠谱的。”Kyrie在他身后说道。她也起身打开了客厅的灯光。

她坐在沙发上，和往常一样，将茶几上的干净衣服依次分类叠好。楼下传来了Nico和Nero的争论声，以及一群看热闹的孩子们起哄的声音——他们在为Nico欢呼，尽管她听不清他们都说了些什么，但她知道Nero肯定又吃了瘪。

一边叠着衣服一边思考着接下来的晚饭，因为突发时间，他们今天的晚餐一定要推迟了，她甚至还没去超市买食材。她突然想起来自己前两天为了补贴家用给去餐厅帮手的时候被一位好心的老妇人多给了不少小费，或许这笔钱今天能派上用场。

嗯，就白汁意面吧。Kyrie想到。她正好还可以多买些培根和蛤蜊，让她的爱人好好吃一顿。


End file.
